


Filler (Probably not the first)

by Jonghyun_Appa



Series: Welcome to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads [8]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Filler, Gen, can chose not to read, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonghyun_Appa/pseuds/Jonghyun_Appa
Summary: Just an overview of the few months after the Squad 6 fight.





	Filler (Probably not the first)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

A few more months had passed and Unohana had gotten to the bottom of the wounds that Byakuya and Ravyn had suffered, it seemed the wounds were a result of Ravyn’s bankai only half forming. Ravyn had become more sociable and could be seen with Izuru and Hisagi; she also spoke a lot with Captain’s Kyoraku and Ukitake, although about what no-one except they knew. Squad 6 barracks had been rebuilt and as soon as Lieutenant Redbird had been released from Squad 4 she’d helped out, even talking some of Squad 11 into helping with the heavy lifting that the members of Squad 4 couldn’t do.

 

With all this Kenpachi had been looking for her, after hearing of her skills he’d wanted to test them himself, it would break the monotony that had become the Seireitei’s way of life since the war had ended and peace had returned. Captain Kurotsuchi had been hoping to get a new lab rat and had taken to getting as much information on the Squad 6 Lieutenant from other people as he’d never been able to get close or even locate her.

 

Ichigo had taken to spending his time between paperwork and trying to talk to the woman, he was finding it frustrating how she’d always be in a full discussion with different Squad member’s or even training with Squad 2 and the Kido Corps, he’d even heard her give a lecture at the school.

 

Throughout all this Ravyn Redbird was trying to keep to herself, she’d found out from various trips to the library, at least the areas she could access, had told her of shinigami who possessed weapons similar to her own, and so had sought them out and getting guidance and little tips on how to train better. Each night she returned to her room to communicate with her zanpakuto and gain a better bond so the next time she had to go bankai she wouldn’t harm another accidently again.

 

The past few months had been a busy time for all and even with the peace that had settled the hollows were slowly making their way back to the world of the living.


End file.
